clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Simms
Dean Simms is the autistic younger brother of Desna Simms and the former fiancé to Virginia Loc. He is a supporting character in Season One and Season Two of the series Claws, portrayed by Harold Perrineau. Promised to move away from their home in Palmetto, Dean is momentarily haunted by his past upon seeing depictions of his foster parents in magazines and billboards. Being forward about his personal traumas to Desna, he would, later, become romantically and sexually invested in his infatuation Virginia who becomes supportive of his roles through life. Sharing his home with Jennifer Husser and her family, he moves forward to ask for Virginia's hand in marriage. He also sought to work alongside Polly Marks as an exotic dancer at Hammer & Pickle. Upon learning that his sister and friends were still performing illegal acts, Dean made the decision to move away from her, deciding to live in an apartment with his soon-to-be wife. Biography Early Life Dean and his sister Desna lived in foster care, moving from family to family. One of their foster parents were Sandy and Keith Coombs. While under their care, the two were treated harshly, as if they were animals. During this period, Dean experience several moments of sexual abuse from both parents, threatened that if he were to tell Desna, she, too, would be assaulted as well. It is unknown how they manage to escape. The two eventually move to Palmetto, living in a small house in disrepair. They rest as comfortable as they can while Dean aspired to live in a better structured house. Before New Years Dean sits at a table in the kitchen. As Desna walks in to change for the party, he presents his new drawing of their future house, in the background himself and her. He appreciates the impressions. Dean prepares for bed, saying a montra with Desna by his bedside.Claws: 1.01: Tirana Old Memories Desna receives a phone call from her neighbor Carl. When she learns that her brother is spray painting on a towering billboard by the highway, she rushes to the scene. She fails to convince Dean to talk through the trauma they faced in the past. She uses Virginia to persuade him to climb down, allowing him to draw one testicle on the faces.Claws: 1.05: Batsh*t Tension Dean joins the women in the van as they head for the abandoned theme park to rescue Desna. After collecting her, they try to find Jenn and her children. Returning to the Simms house, Dean questions Desna about Roller's motives. Though she tries to dismiss it, Dean reassures that he is listening. She begins to tell him that she and Virginia attempted to kill him for the way she was treated. Visibly rattled, he brings in how she never gave him permission to murder the Coombses. Apologizing, Desna is met with an upset Dean whom tells her not to be sorry but to do better. He adds that she should consider making better life choices before storming off into his room, slamming the door. While Desna went in search of Jennifer, the women were left to watch Dean.Claws: 1.10: Avalanche After everything was resolved, the women prepare to move into Glint Nails. Dean joins Virginia in bringing in some boxes. She separates briefly to let Desna and Dean work out pass issues. The two make brief amends, Dean reminding her to do better and make better choices in her life. He also informs her of his upcoming wedding date before leaving the salon. Personality Dean Simms is a man of great intelligence but is not heavy in social situations. He also has a limited circle of consent for those that desire to physically touch him due to childhood trauma. Though he has spent much time in his shared home with his sister Desna, Dean has been much of a realist in many cases and is often factual in his speech, even if what is said is unknowingly damaging, embarrassing, or cruel. Whenever Desna pays visits with the Hussers, he keeps to himself, though the girls Baylor and Brienne visibly disturb or disrupt his peace and space, tempting him to play. Despite his demeanor, Dean has shown to be able to easily become violent, especially in terms to his former foster parents Sandy and Keith Coombs. He can be outbursts when upset or rattled and often acts upon impulse similarly to Vigrinia. Because of this, Desna tries to keep Dean calm and collected. Relationships |-|Family= *'Lola Simms' (Mother) *'Keith and Sandy Coombs' (Adoptive Parents, Tormenters, and Rapists) *'Ms. Wallace' (Adoptive Mother) *'Brenda' (Adoptive Mother) *'Desna Simms' (Sister) Dean has lived majority of his life under the care of his sister, though he expressed that during their time with the Coombses, he purposely kept secret his sexual assault to protect her. *'Gregory Ruval' (Brother in-Law) *'Virginia Loc' (Fiancée) Initially, Dean expressed some shyness towards Virginia. He also developed an attraction towards her, desiring to spend more time with her. Becoming intimate during his trip to South Beach, he viewed their encounter as a budding romance. |-|Friends= *'Desna's Divas' **'Jennifer Husser' **'Polly Marks' **'Quiet Ann' *'Dixie Mafia' **'Bryce Husser' **'Roller Husser' *'Brienne' *'Baylor' *'Carl Hargrove' (Former Neighbor) *'Monty' (Trainer) Appearances Memorable Quotes Trivia *Dean knows how to speak Vietnamese, but does not know Spanish.Claws: 1.03: QuicksandClaws: 1.05: Batsh*t *He has an IQ of 145, making him a genius or near-genius. Behind the Scenes *Brandon M. Shaw was a stunt double for Harold Perrineau in the role of Dean Simms. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters